


Bad Touch

by Dangercat90



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangercat90/pseuds/Dangercat90
Summary: Bulma Briefs calls you one day out of the blue with a pitch. She's offering you a job with great pay, benefits, and insurance in exchange for babysitting a monkey. A monkey who happens to have a bad streak with destroying worlds. Can you reclaim the compassion and humanity that Raditz lost so long ago, or will you be another casualty on his way back to the top?





	1. No Application Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a direct plot rip from A Return by Android_22, which is a rip of an old story from FF.net that disappeared. This will be my own spin on it- slow burn. As usual no update schedule and a reminder- I never abandon stories, simply... lose interest for a while. I'll always get back to them. :)
> 
> So please check out A Return and show Android_22 some love! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737682/chapters/29048232

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new employer discusses job details and you get a peek at what you'll be working with from now on.

 

[](https://imgur.com/ayasOdW)

\------

"So what's the emergency?" You asked hesitantly as the two of you descended into the specialized lab. It was dimly lit with health monitoring equipment against the walls filling the room with a repetitive but quiet static. You recognized the familiar tone of a heart monitor clicking like a steady metronome but the rest was a mystery. Why did Bulma have so much medical equipment?

"Well, it's nothing really! Just a little _favor_. I know you've been looking for a job, and this is full time instead of part-time but it's really so easy you can't refuse! Plus everyone else I've tried to hire quit almost immediately."

" _Wait, wh-_ "

A pair of dangerous eyes gazed up at you from where he sat hooked up in front of the monitors. To say he was glowering would be an understatement. The man was absolutely massive- over six feet tall and as wide as a truck. He was only wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and the image of his gargantuan muscles startled you into taking a step backward. Monstrous scars decorated his exposed torso and arms like decorations on a Christmas tree.

Bulma continued as though she hadn't noticed you obviously gaping in disbelief. "You'll start tomorrow, I've got everything you need already set up. Oh, you'll be living in a new state-of-the-art capsule home I designed for you, It'll be perfect!" She was eagerly waving her hands and you couldn't help but gawk at the man. His contempt for the two of you was palatable and seemed to fill the room with a nefarious miasma. His fists clenched and unclenched as you two spoke and you looked back at Bulma desperately.

"This is all so sudden, I don't know if I can-" You were trying to weasel out of this 'job' when she interrupted you yet again.

"OH, have I not mentioned the pay yet? You're a _good_ friend," The enigmatic woman punctuated this with a pinch to your arm, "So I've tacked on a healthy signing bonus. It's two grand a week, so eight a month for an annual total of approximately ninety-six thousand. Just for you!" She grinned, obviously proud of herself before pulling you into a smaller adjacent room and closing the door. It was cramped with flashing computer servers and spare mechanical equipment. Her body slumped and as she continued to speak in a hushed tone and you noticed how tired she looked.

"Really, I... I need your help. I'm trying to make this as easy for you as possible but I'm at my wit's end. **PLEASE** say yes." Bright cerulean eyes bored into your own with a desperate aura. Bulma had never come to you for something like this before, whatever the job is must be serious. And must have something to do with that terrifying man.

"I... Alright. I'll have to cancel some things but yeah. Don't make me regret this. Just tell me what the job actually is?" You rubbed your temples anxiously and waited for her to elaborate. Pulling a binder from a filing cabinet behind you two she held it out.

"Everything you'll need is in here. And... This." Along with the binder, she passed you a small wristwatch. "You'll be managing and caring for Raditz. Supervising, I guess. This watch is connected to a neural dampener I put in place when I started this project. If he acts up or doesn't listen to you, you press this button. As much as necessary. I can't tell you how much this will help me!" Fanning her face in relief she ushered you out of the room and up the stairs.

"Trunks will help you get situated and pick up everything you need. I'll be checking in with you often, okay? Nothing to worry about!" With that, she led you out of the lab. This whole situation left a bad taste in your mouth and you couldn't swallow the terrifying apprehension that built in your gut. Turning around a last time, you met eyes with the beast at the back of the room. With _Raditz_. His unblinking stare was hard and cold, but you didn't miss the slight upwards twitch of his mouth as you exited.


	2. A Waste of Good Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real day of your job brings an irritating amount of excitement with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all the way up to chapter 5 now guys! :D

[](https://imgur.com/ayasOdW)

You weren't prepared when the knock came the next morning. Mentally or otherwise. The binder had been specific about this - your duties started at seven sharp. With a last pleading look at the coffee maker, you straightened your hair nervously and went to the door. Opening it a crack, You were relieved to see the lilac hair of your friend's son Trunks.

Stepping aside to welcome him in, you weren't surprised when Raditz followed, trailing behind him sulkily. You stepped back to give him plenty of room. As you greeted Trunks Raditz stalked away to take stock of the home. It didn't feel so much like a home to you as it did a resort. Two bedrooms, an office that had hastily been converted into an art studio for you, a gargantuan gym with equipment you were positive had been custom - made, a comfortable entertainment room dominated by a giant curved tv and a stunning kitchen with brushed stainless steel appliances and white quartz countertops that complimented the white and grey theme of the house.

There was even a hot tub on the back porch that overlooked a beautiful forest surrounding the property and you quietly hoped it wouldn't get destroyed. In all it was really... too good for you. But apparently not good enough for the Saiyan.

" _This is it?_ " Raditz had reemerged with his arms crossed and a glowering scowl on his features. Trunks expression tightened like he'd tasted something sour.

"Yeah. It is. But I'm sure we can build a doghouse for you out back, make you feel more at home."

"You sniveling brat!" Suddenly the men were nose to nose. Your heart leapt to your throat at the tension between them and you held a hand over the button on your watch nervously. It turned out to be unnecessary.

"Do you _really_ want to do this? _Again?_ " Trunks' voice was thick with venom and exasperation. You wondered curiously how many times this exact scene had played out between the two since Raditz had been brought out of stasis. This couldn't be easy for either of them.

With a dismissive snort, the intimidating warrior turned to take your measure. Thankfully he was wearing more this time but his visage was just as frightening. Suddenly needing a distraction you hastily retreated to the cabinets to pull out three mugs. Fully aware of the eyes on you you worked to keep your movements measured and unhurried as you distributed the Kona brew and topped each mug with a splash of cream. It was impossible not to be self-conscious but you'd dressed smartly for the occasion in dark jeans and a formal blouse. This was supposed to be a job, after all. 

First turning to Trunks you extended the cup gingerly, secretly hoping it would get him to stay longer. He seemed to understand your intention and accepted the drink with a grateful smile. Repeating the motion you held the second out to Raditz with a shaking hand.

And held it...

And held it.

Several seconds passed as you stared at each other unblinkingly before you promptly turned and poured the cup down the sink.

If Trunks was surprised, he gave no indication of it. Raditz, on the other hand, slammed his fists on the counter like a petulant child.

"Woman! I was going to drink that!"

"There's more in the pot." You replied trying not to sound as apologetic as you felt.  
  
"It's disrespectful worms like you that make this planet trash. If I had my way you'd all be dead now." He spat the words at you like a cobra. It was obvious he was trying to get you riled up.

Placing his cup back on the counter you shook a packet of sweetener into your own before motioning to Trunks to sit at the island next to you.  As much as you wanted to speak to him alone it would have been rude. You had to live with Raditz now, after all.

As you both sat and it became clear you weren't going to cater to him, Raditz cursed under his breath (undoubtedly, at you) and rose to fix his own cup.  Trunks met your eyes and raised a brow curiously. Yeah, it was unlike you, but after reading his file last night you'd decided it would be best to set firm boundaries. 

"Play stupid games, win stupid prizes." You muttered quietly as an answer. 

At that,  Trunks finally lost it. 

\- - -


	3. Bulma's Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the chance to examine Bulmas handiwork up close. How will this affect your relationship with Raditz? ...or lack thereof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! May add to this chapter but i wanted to get it posted.

[](https://imgur.com/ayasOdW)

It was only two days into your contract when the first problem arose. He'd been surprisingly agreeable so far, offering minimal objections to your decisions and generally staying out of your way. Together with Trunks the first morning you'd drafted a tentative schedule and list of approved activities and places he could go unaccompanied. The list was very, very short- a few designated training grounds within the bounds of approved Capsule Corp property and anywhere within a certain isolated radius of the house.

Incessant beeping had disrupted your shopping trip and you dropped the produce you'd been judging in alarm. You'd been worried about this happening and quickly pulled up your phone to track his movements. Raditz was moving fast, directly towards Bulma's home- and you activated the neural dampener without a second thought. You had all gone over rules quite clearly and there was really no reason he should be doing this. Unapproved visits had to be proposed and approved in a very bureaucratic process but it wasn't impossible! There was no doubt that his intentions were nefarious. Better you put an end to it than Vegeta, you reasoned. Moving your grocery cart out of the aisle you dialed the number to Trunk's office to report the incident and ask his recommendation.

  
"Thank you for calling the Capsule Corp head office, who can I connect you to today?"

"Hello, I need to speak to Mr. Breifs. It's-"

"Mr. Briefs is actually in a board meeting right now and won't be available for some time. Can I take a message?" You rubbed your forehead in exasperation, this was the exact thing Trunks had assured you wouldn't happen...

"Ah, no that's alright. Please have him call (Y/N) when he's out of the meeting. Yeah, thank you." With a sigh, you shot off a text to Bulma's personal number before moving towards the checkout. Looks like you were on your own for this.

\--  
  
Returning to the house was nervewracking. You expected a ki blast to come shooting at you from every obstacle on the drive home or for the very earth to part with the wrath of the mighty Saiyan you were responsible for subduing. You didn't know how the dampener worked, only that Bulma swore by it's effectiveness. The entire situation felt so rushed and laughable that you regretted not drafting a will before accepting the position.

These thoughts weighed on you as you busied yourself waiting for your charge to return. There were always things that needed doing; laundry, cooking, cleaning, submitting reports to Trunks. It's not like _he_ was going to help with anything menial. More and more it seemed like Bulma was shrugging you off onto her son. Too 'busy', you were sure. It was always something.

As the door burst open you dropped the bowl you were washing into the sink with a graceless clatter. You turned around with a disapproving grimace (that definitely hadn't been practiced in the mirror) and crossed your arms as Raditz stomped inside. He was wet and you felt little puffs of wind from the inclement spring weather sneaking into the house from outside. Mud caked his front and knees, marring the dark blue of his sleeveless hoodie and black sweats.

Long dark hair swayed and dripped as he advanced towards you aggressively. Although you tried to stand your ground against him it was instinctual to step back once he was crowding you and this repeated over a matter of seconds until you were cornered between the counter and wall. He was terrifyingly close and you could smell the rain on him, bringing the imposing aura of a rumbling storm mere inches from you.

His hand slammed against the wall to the side of your head and you blinked slowly, forcefully, to keep from jumping. So he was... _angrier_ than you were expecting. That did pose a problem.

"What happened today?" The question left your lips softly but with a hardness that showed you expected an answer. Looking into his eyes was like treading water in a churning black ocean. Dangerous. Lifting his head back for an abrupt laugh, his eyes locked in on you again.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me?_ " The words were spat in your face with no small amount of venom.

"You tried to see Bulma."

"That disrespectful _WHORE_ is the reason I'm here!" Powerful wide-set shoulders crowded you further into the corner and you were unable to resist shifting uncomfortably. His shark-like eyes perceived every movement and your watch, the device- may as well have been on the fucking moon for all it was worth right now. You pushed at his chest with a firm pressure hoping he'd back up but it only seemed to agitate him more.

" _Bulma_ is the reason you're _alive_ right now! You should be gratefu-"

It was a stupid thing to say. So, so stupid. You didn't need the hand at your throat choking the life out of you to deduce that. For a moment you were just stupidly in shock at his action. Was he really doing this? Was this really happening? But as he monologued you realized that yes, you were being strangled, and started to hit and kick at him desperately.

"It was a mistake not obliterating every one of you filthy _worms_ when I had the chance. Do you really think that fucking whore can keep me here? That she can subdue a Saiyan warrior? None of you know what i'm capable of now. But I think you're starting to get an idea." Raditz said with a devilish smirk.

His grip tightened and you gasped and spluttered as your windpipe was crushed shut. His grip was like marble, like iron- some immovable force of nature that had within it no mercy or remorse. Your sight began to fade and blacken far faster than you'd anticipated and Raditz' voice droned on menacingly in the background as your world blurred to a dark haze.

The Saiyan gave an audible tut when your body went slack. As he dropped your slumping form to the ground he didn't notice the mechanical ticking from your watch and instead began to callously root through the fridge.

You came to on the floor just a minute later. Agonized screams assaulted your ears and you leapt up in alarm despite the pain in your head and vengeful burning of your throat. Raditz was laying on the floor just a few feet from you screaming, his hands pressed to his head as his body seized and jerked like a marionette. As you crouched next to him desperate to help, he wasn't the monster that had just assaulted you or the Saiyan that was doubtlessly plotting the death of the human race, he was a creature in harrowing agony that you had no idea how to help.

"Raditz?! What's happening? **Raditz**!" His body curled and shook with pain beyond your comprehension and your panic suddenly reached new heights when he collapsed. Only the heaving breaths of his body desperately trying to regulate itself alerted you to his fragile consciousness and you clamored over him, wiping sweat from his brow and stroking his cheek firmly as you tried to find the cause of his agony. He paid you no regard and lay limply with closed eyes as his body twitched with residual spasms.  
In the anxious silence of the room, you finally noticed your watch ticking. Examining it with a detached numbness you watched the numbers change on the tiny HD screen.

 

4

3

2

1

 

It was hard to tell if the screaming started as the device began to vibrate or just after; but you made the connection immediately. This was the deterrent. The dampener. Bulma's device.

 

_This was her solution._


	4. Disquiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress building at an unprecedented rate causes you great discomfort. Left to your own devices in Raditz' absence, you spiral into old destructive habits. What state will he return to find you in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't be happier with the comments and attention this small story is getting, I hope I can satisfy everyone! And I guess I need to finally make a Patreon, haha. Critiques, suggestions, comments- all gladly accepted! I love hearing from readers. Always makes my day (ᵔᴥᵔ)

[](https://imgur.com/ayasOdW)

 

\------------

 

"No. Bulma wouldn't do that!"

Gohan interrupted aggressively. You'd been skeptical of the younger man at first, having been so at odds with his reputation- the big badass hero you'd heard so much about turning out to be a polite little nerd. It was strange. You turned your attention to Trunks who sat to your left on the porch chair, leaning forward on his knees in deep thought. His was the answer you wanted.  
  
While he deliberated you fixed the black-haired youth with a challenging stare, daring him to continue. It was just past 10:30 am and your neglected mimosa dripped condensation onto the patio table.  
  
"Would she not, Gohan? _Really?_ "  
  
"No! She'd never do that. She's..." A look of confused fixation crossed his features as he tried to think of a redeeming quality of hers on the spot. "She's nice! Bulma has only ever helped us!" No doubt his quasi-familial relationship with the woman was clouding his judgment with emotion.

"Mm- _yeah_ , okay-" You interrupted skeptically, "Trunks- remind me. What was the name of that company Capsule Corp just bought out?"

"...Apex Innovations." He glowered, knowing exactly where you were going with this.

"Yes. And, haha, remind me again- what did your mom do with all the employees after merging with it?" It was difficult to keep your anger at the situation out of your voice and your tone fell into passive-aggressive sarcasm. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"They were laid off."

"How _generous and thoughtful!_ " You couldn't resist a sneer. Big-hearted Gohan was upset with the conversation and even Trunks was looking uncomfortable at this point. This was his mother you were bad-mouthing after all. You took a sip of your drink and concluded,

"Look, it doesn't matter what you **think** she would or wouldn't do. It happened. Bulma isn't a bad person, this is just... not an acceptable course of action." It was difficult to filter the anger from your voice but it seemed to help get the message across. Had you lost some respect for her over this? Yes. Absolutely. But was she a monster to put such a safeguard in place? No...  
  
She just should have fucking told you about it.

You played with the drawstrings on your hoodie, contemplating whether or not to show them what he'done to you. The ring of dark flowers blooming across your neck. Part of you wanted the sympathy, the attention- but the rational part of your brain knew if you had any chance of seriously rehabilitating Raditz it would be with minimal outside intervention.

Your voice softened and you turned to Trunks. He was conflicted, obviously knowing his mother's flaws better than anyone- but he wasn't disagreeing with you, and that was enough.

"Your mom and I have known each other a long time. I didn't want to believe it either. But I need you to look into this for me. I understand why she did it, but it's unethical. And honestly, I just... wanted to make sure you weren't in on it."

"No. I didn't know." Nodding, you regarded the younger man paternally. He had so many responsibilities. Even Gohan had sat back down and seemed to be calming down. Trunks continued, "I'm going to request volunteers from our group to perform daily check-ins on you. Nothing invasive, just confirming power levels or heat signatures."

You frowned a bit and met his eyes. Too damn smart for his own good. He wasn't stupid- the hoodie in warm weather, requesting the meeting, using the neural dampener; something had obviously happened. At least he was kind enough to let you deal with it in your own way. But there was a clear, 'if this happens again' threat lingering in the air.

"And I'll see if there's an alternative for how it works. Some kind of autonomous shut-down or hibernation instead of the pain." Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sorry to put you in this position. But I appreciate it. Now, can I get you boys a drink while you're here? Tell me about those pretty girlfriends!"

 

\-----

 

Raditz didn't come back to the house for two days. In that time you got lots of personal errands caught up on, though whether it was from the uninterrupted free time or the crippling anxiety you weren't sure yet.

  
The comforting illusion that 'big brother' Capsule Corp was keeping an eye on your situation had initially evaporated to disdain as the hours passed following your altercation. There had been no call, no text, no nothing. Not even a, 'Hey, sorry you almost got fucking killed' Hallmark card. But you felt slightly better after having talked to Trunks.  
  
Slightly.

  
The 36 hours after your meeting were uncomfortable. Ultimately the noise and bustle you surrounded yourself with wasn't enough to mask the deep worry and guilt festering in your soul. You had caused severe harm to another being, one you were responsible for rehabilitating. Things were not off to a good start.

  
Making his bed with fresh linens you took care to fluff the pillows gently and fold back the sheets. Carefully your hands pressed every crease cleanly, smoothed every wrinkle with the secret consideration you couldn't show him now. Every motion consuming your mind with the guilt and remorse you felt. Why was this bothering you so much?  
You cleaned up and separated his laundry, which had carelessly been strung around the room, and spent several minutes just wandering slowly around his training area. With your eyes closed, you could picture him working the machines, body glistening with sweat and exertion. The ghost of his musk laced the air and you inhaled deeply knowing you were alone. You knew it... was wrong. This man had assaulted you, tried to kill you. But the guilt writhing in the foreground of your mind made you desperate for his attention. His forgiveness, his approval. Closeness in a different context. It disgusted you.

As it grew dark outside your despondency multiplied. You wandered the house aimlessly waiting for his return, needing to speak to him. To apologize and clear the air, try and see what was salvageable. But what could you really say? Sorry didn't cut it.

You didn't find the answer at the bottom of your first drink. So you tried again. Yes, it was stupid, but fuck. What were you supposed to do?

Monotonous buzzing and audio provided a staccato background as you lounged alone in the empty house, a single scented candle standing on the coffee table between you and oblivion. Ominously dim the couch cushions beneath you performed an illusion to swallow your limbs into their mass. You'd started texting your girlfriends nonsensical and incomplete messages hours ago and had relaxed into the hazy loneliness of late-night movies and drunk pitty-crying. A crumpled bag of chips and the shriveled, empty remains of some candy wrappers were your only company, besides whatever garbage you were half-paying attention to on the television.  
  
Images stopped flashing over the screen for a few moments and you half-sat up, working to focus your groggy eyes on the screen. The audio was still playing but a large shape blacked out the screen. Your limp arm fumbled for the remote but it was lost somewhere around you. Flopping back onto the pillows you squirmed to get comfortable, tugging the oversized shirt down past your laced panties with a quiet groan in the dark room. Blinking for just a moment you pressed your arm over your eyes and sighed deeply. It was starting to feel a bit chilly and your legs pricked with gooseflesh. The room still spun and you relented to just listen to the audio until the problem (hopefully) solved itself.   
  
No... that was stupid. You could get up and get another drink while you checked it! Maybe even a snack? Sliding your legs over the lip of the couch you groggily sat up, unintentionally pressing your face into something soft and warm. Recoiling slightly in delayed surprise you ran your hands up a pair of grotesquely muscular legs. 

Calmly looking upwards with glistening doe-like eyes... you saw only darkness. 


	5. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension between you and Raditz comes to an unwanted head at the worst possible time. Will the night end with you victorious, or subjugated beneath the desires of a vengeful Saiyan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May make minor changes in the next 24 hours, but enjoy ;3 official header added as of 8/12 yassss

[](https://imgur.com/ayasOdW)

-

Rocking back with a groan Raditz' hands curled into your hair possessively as they pressed your head against his semi-turgid cock. His warm flesh seared your face with a lurid promise of more to follow. Pausing to make sense of things, you attempted to wade through the murky illusion of the darkness and all the sensations you were experiencing inside it. Feeling a tug in your hair you didn't see a need to restrain the sigh that left your flushed lips and you followed the pull upwards to lazily view the outline of his form. In vivid detail, you were able to make out each spike of dark hair on the shadowed silhouette he cast above you. Sharp, dangerous irises flashed yellowed neon warnings to you. Warnings to make your objection **NOW** , to leave, to run- or else completely give in.

With a minute movement under your hand, your attention was drawn back down to the groin still in your face with his arrogant expectations. The material was smooth and damp against your hands. With rain? Sweat? You couldn't tell. Shifting just inches away from his hardening cock your digits rubbed along the fabric absent-mindedly. You didn't pay any mind to the approving growl as you pressed your face to him and inhaled deeply. He carried the heavy musk of a virile animal. It filled your head like a second intoxicant with its potent aroma and- just how long had it been since you were this close to a man?

No, this wasn't right. You weren't acting right. Still, your hands moved to his waistband. The first glimpse of his abdomen was as enchanting as you knew it would be. Tanned skin unmarked and the color of rich cypress calling out for your attention. It was rigid under your fingertips and your hand trailed upwards to experience the guilty pleasure of his muscles before returning to draw his pants lower. Bobbing against his stomach the thick appendage was already nearly as long as your hand and still throbbing wildly in your grip.

" _Hmm_. Finally showing your true colors?" The slander wasn't enough to stop you, the hum of his voice instead plucking an electric chord that sang to your snatch. Staring at him in adoration you silently begged the debasement to continue just to hear his sultry voice again. Gripping the base of his cock with his free hand Raditz pressed the flared tip to your plush lips.

"Are you going to be a good little slut?" The deep voice rumbled from his chest like a purr and reverberated straight to your neglected pussy.

Droning on in the background, some over-rated and forgotten movie played while he rubbed his shaft on your face demeaningly. Each tap against your skin was an erotic display to your inebriated mind and you silently begged for more, slipping your tongue out to taste the precum running down the tip.  
  
You didn't resist when he pressed his cock into your mouth and instead chose to moan your appreciation around its girth. His other hand slid against your scalp and grabbed another fistful of hair but the Saiyan allowed you to go at your own pace, if only temporarily. Thick veins ran down the length of his shaft and you marveled silently at the hanging globes that were his balls. Velvet spheres in your hands, they were easily twice the size of an average human's- you instantly thought of them slapping against your pussy and looked up at him with furrowed brows in a desperately pleading expression.  
  
Misinterpreting the pitiful look the warrior jerked you to your knees on the floor before plunging his shaft down your throat excitedly. He maliciously savored the pained expression that wrinkled your features and growled with satisfaction as your body cowed around his cock. You couldn't cry out and didn't dare bite down, only hitting your hands on his hips and trying to push him away while you choked.  
  
"You're so weak," He admonished with a grin, releasing you onto the floor.

Crumpling beneath him you only had a moment to catch your breath before strong hands heaved you back onto the couch like you weighed nothing. Confused, you pulled your hands up to shield yourself and stop the room from spinning around you. Tears ran from your eyes as you caught your breath. Wiping a trail of saliva off your lips you stared into the dark predatory eyes of the man above you.  
  
With a sudden jerk, you were lifted for a moment as he ripped your shirt apart to expose your bra. Another rough pull and the straps snapped against your skin leaving you almost nude beneath the imposing form with only your panties protecting your sex. Suddenly the dark tips of his hair danced over your chest as his demanding lips latched to your breast like a leech. Mauling your body with an animalistic need, Raditz dug fingers into your hips as he pulled your sex to grind against him.  
  
Following the lead with a rapidly growing sense of distress, you couldn't stop from gasping as his tongue moved to your neck. Greedy, wounding kisses interspersed with bites from sharp teeth occupied Raditz while his cock jutted against your navel demandingly. This was too much, too fast-  
  
"Raditz~" Your gasping breath was wasted as the only reply you got was a feral growl. Unsure what to do with your arms you placed them around his shoulders, alternating between trying to get his attention and combing through his hair placatingly. It was so difficult to focus on his face with your vision swimming and-  
  
" _Ah!_ Raditz!"  
  
Crying out, your body arched beneath his muscled form as the thick head of his cock pressed deeper against your needy hole. In shock, you weren't able to voice your dissent- instead clamming up with the overwhelming sensations you were experiencing. Gasping pathetically you bucked against him with need, a captured gazelle willingly choking to death in the jaws of a predator. You would soon be devoured by his hunger.  
  
"Yes," His voice rumbled against your abused teat as he shifted downwards on the couch.  
  
"Isn't it nice to know where you belong?" It wasn't necessary to see his face to know the self-satisfied look that resided upon it.  
  
With a savage rip, your underwear were off and dangling from his hands. He made sure you were watching when he brought the treasure to his face and inhaled, savoring not only the smell but also the obvious discomfort it caused you. Overshadowed and menacing, his dark eyes spoke only of malicious intentions. Writhing uncomfortably it took you an extra moment to realize you were now completely naked beneath him and you flustered to cover your privates.  
  
"S-stop," The meek request was ignored. You tried to escape from a bold swipe of his thumb over your clit.  
  
"Raditz, stop... _no!_ " Slapping his hand away did nothing while he kneeled between your legs, restraining your wrist painfully as his other hand lingered at your entrance. He was having fun toying with you, your delayed struggles nothing but a slight annoyance.

" **You're going to need crutches when I'm done fucking you, woman.** " Although your core throbbed irrefutably with need, behind your glassy eyes you knew this was wrong. This was rape, wasn't it? He was trying to rape you.

Shaking your head, you started to plead with him. The words weren't forthcoming however and you bumbled over them in your increasing distress.

" _Please, Raditz... ah~_." At hearing your protests his rough fingers began exploring while you struggled beneath him.

"You're weak. Pathetic." Languidly sliding his digits between your lips the warrior silently marveled at how wet you were. Bending low to fully appreciate your expression he pressed the first finger inside while you gasped. Rolling your eyes back your body bucked against his hand to finally feel a modicum of relief, something that quenched the silent fire that had been burning since you'd met the threatening man. But it was fleeting, unsatisfying; your body craved more even if you didn't. Rubbing his cock against your thigh Raditz grinned as he forced a second finger inside.

He played your body like an instrument, the pleasant music of your moans more beautiful than any orchestra. A minute curve in his fingers had you crying out and the wide chest above you rumbled with laughter as you were forced closer to the brink with every movement.

" **Please,** please- _stop!_ St... fu- _ah!_ **fuck!** "

"Such a good little slut. Who do you belong to?" You realized it wasn't even a thinly veiled threat when your wrist started burning with his excited energy. With the pleasure inside of you mounting rapidly you trembled beneath him, desperate for an escape but unable to comprehend the end of these blissful sensations. As you were about to protest the Saiyan ghosted his thumb across your clit. That was all it took to break your resolve and as he toyed with it you began to come undone.

"You! _R-Raditz, please_... st-, _no, no-_ " You didn't even register the rough laughter that filled the room as you contorted beneath him, tears running from your eyes as your pussy clenched and contracted around his pumping fingers. Wetness dripped down his wrist as you climaxed and Raditz continued to fuck you with his fingers, cruelly extending the orgasm until it became painful.

Still twitching from over-stimulation you didn't notice when he removed his fingers to use your wetness as lubricant on his aching cock. Lost in your own mind you tried to rationalize why this was happening to you, why was he doing this? He was angry. He had to be angry over what happened the other night. He still thought you'd done it on purpose!!

You sobbed, covering your face with your hands meekly. This was too much, it couldn't be happening. He couldn't be doing this to you.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ The confession was too quiet to hear at first, but you chanted it like a mantra over and over again. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ "  
  
It wasn't your tears that got his attention, the heartless man considered those a plus. It was only curiosity keeping his attention while he rubbed his cock against your clit, savoring the sensation of your plump red pussy against his throbbing meat. You were moments away from a ruthless bareback fucking when his attention was piqued.

" **What did you say?** " Angrily snapping at you Raditz demanded an answer.

"Forgive me," You lamented pitifully, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Pulling your hands away a bit rougher than was necessary he was treated to the distress evident on your bright-red face. Your mascara was smudged and running with tears down your cheeks; your aggressor held no shame in the arousal it caused him.

Sparkling eyes roved over his angry face as you continued.

"Bulma... the- _the thing_ , I... fuck, _I'm so sorry_ , I didn't know, I didn't know. Raditz!" Desperately grasping for his face, you pulled him close enough that you could clearly see his intense gaze through your sorry state before continuing.

"I didn't know it would... hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you... again. I don't want.... please. _Please forgive me._ "  
  
Allowing himself to be guided down the warrior was completely disarmed with the gentle press of your lips to his own. There was nothing sexual about the action, in fact- it was the purity you managed to impart through the kiss, the desperate need for his forgiveness even after what he was doing to you, that disturbed him.

Your mission seemingly accomplished, all the fight left you. Your sobbing trickled to pathetic little sniffles and your body relaxed beneath him as your eyes closed, exhausted. Raditz was dumbfounded. The resistance, the fight, it was all gone out of you. And the confession... He didn't know what to make of it.

Laid out before him your skin flickered in the ambient light. It was so smooth against his, angelic and unmarred in any way. You seemed untouched by the filth of the world like this and he was captivated by the last of your sparkling tears as it rolled down your cheek. Your supple breasts unhidden now, begging to be fondled; he couldn't even bring himself to do it. Pathetic. 

Leaning back numbly the Saiyan paid no attention to his softening erection as he thought of what to do. This just wasn't.... fun anymore.  
  
Gathering you up gruffly he ignored the television and kicked aside the coffee table as he stalked to your room. You were so fragile in his arms, it would take nothing for him to break you. Part of him even wanted to. But warm and nestled as trustingly as you were against his chest, he couldn't contemplate it.

Placing you gently into your bed, it was with uncharacteristic care that he drew the blankets above your naked form and brushed hair from your face. You looked so peaceful now, completely trusting and at ease. Lips soft and inviting, he thought back to the sweetness of your earlier kiss as he studied the subtle curve of your cupid's bow. It made him uncomfortable. But he didn't care to think of why. Standing in your doorframe his muscular body blocked any light from entering. Even in the dark he could see the soft rise and fall of your chest beneath the blanket, hear the soft whisper of your breath in the night like a prayer for his soul. 

A deep turmoil churned within the man. It wasn't like him to feel this way about anything, least of all a woman. Thinking back, however, he relented that you must be telling the truth in your drunken state. Because the only safeguard you had against him, the only thing that could _possibly_ protect you...

You weren't wearing the watch anymore. 

 


End file.
